Narosi Religion
The pantheon of Naros is unique in its form, not found anywhere else in the world. This is both thanks to Naros’ forceful independence from Tyrasia and being shielded from Asmor’s devouring and absorption of the gods from lands it enveloped. It is actually a splinter pantheon of the Eastern Religion. The Pantheon is referred to as many things, the Divine 6, the Holy Keepers or sometimes just The Above. All of the gods are genderless seen as embodiments of values and natural phenomena rather than actual people like in other religions. That said, they are often still treated as if they have specific consciousnesses. For a similar reason, none of are seen as evil. Instead identifying the more benevolent as good and the more uncaring as neutral. The beings that the Narosi believe created the world are called ‘The Makers’ and are inherently unknowable by the living. This is why proxies are used in the form of the Holy Keepers so that mortals may give thanks to that which they can never know. Life is often represented by a connection to the water and the waves so the Narosi depictions of the afterlife often depict a complete lack of it. It is said that when Narosi voyagers first stumbled across the eastern deserts they thought they had travelled to the realm of the dead. Despite being shielded from the Asmori, the pantheon of the Asmori Nine has still found some believers within Naros, though they are not officially recognised by the state. This is true for a number of other gods too. Gods * The Wave Keeper * The Candle Keeper * The Mask Keeper * The Hearth Keeper * The Ash Keeper * The Shade Keeper Scripture The core text is the Tome of Arathyn, a collection of lore and teachings to best carry out the Holy Keepers will. Many teachings are merely there to ease a person’s comfort of living. It is named for Arathyn, the divine scribe who first brought the words of the Holy Keepers into the light. There are dozens of other books by clerics of every kind discussing the text within the Tome, interpreting and reinterpreting what is written there. Though essential reading for members of the clergy, the general populace give it a wide berth. Blessings and Prayers A Farewell Blessing May a brisk wind guide your way A Prayer for the Fallen May you find the lonely path through the Ash Keeper’s fields and find comfort in its gentle embrace. Rejoice for you shall know the faces of the Makers and bask in their holy light. A Prayer for Atonement/Forgiveness Hear me, Keepers, hear my guilt and sorrow, rest in from me so that I may strive for better things. Hear me, Candle Keeper, cast your light upon me and banish all that is dark. Hear me, Hearth Keeper, light a flame within my soul that warms me and holds me fast against the freezing darkness. Hear me, Mask Keeper, help me carve out my new story and guide my hand as it crafts a newer, better soul. Hear me, Ash Keeper, steel my will and give me the strength to find my new ending. Category:Pantheons Category:Religions